The existing pulsator washing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises a pulsator 1′, an inner tub 2′, an outer tub 3′ and a casing 4′ arranged in order from inside to outside, wherein the pulsator 1′ is arranged at a center of a bottom and is rotatable driven by a driving means 5′. A balance ring 6′ is provided on a top of the inner tub 2′; a plurality of rows of dewatering holes 21′ are longtitudinally arranged in the side wall of the inner tub 2′; and a drain hole 22′ is arranged at the bottom of the inner tub 2′, the drain hole 22′ is also provided as a hole which a output shaft 51′ of the driving means 5′ penetrating through.
When the washing machine starts to operate, the drain valve 8′ is closed and water is supplied into the inner tub 2′. When the water is filled up the inner tub 2′, the water flows into the outer tub 3′ through the drain hole 21′ in the side wall of the inner tub 2′ and fills up the whole outer tub 3′, which is, the space between the bottom of the outer tub 3′ and the bottom of the inner tub 2′, the space between the side wall of the outer tub 3′ and the side wall of the inner tub 2′ are filled up with water. When the water reaches a set water level, the water supply is completed and the washing machine starts to wash. Specifically, the driving means 5′ drives the pulsator 1′ to rotate forward and backward, the water and clothes in the inner tub 2′ roll over and clothes rub against each other driven by the rotation of the pulsator 1′. Meanwhile, the rolling clothes are rubbed against the pulsator and the side wall of the inner tub repeatedly to clean the clothes, by which the washing purpose is achieved. After the washing, the washing machine needs to discharge the water in the tubs and further dewaters the clothes. Specifically, during the drainage, the drain valve 8′ is open and the water between the outer tub 3′ and the inner tub 2′ is discharged outside the casing 4′ through the drainage outlet 7′ at the bottom of the outer tub 3′, the drain valve 8′, and a drain pipeline 9′ in turn. Meanwhile, the water in the inner tub 2′ is discharged through the dewatering hole 21′ into the outer tub to keep the water level the same until the water in the inner tub 2′ flows down though the drain hole 22′ at the bottom of the inner tub 2′ into the outer tub 3′ and then discharged away through the drainage outlet 7′ at the bottom of the outer tub 3′. During the dewatering, the driving means 5′ drives the inner tub 2′ to rotate at a high speed, under the action of centrifugal force, the water contained by the clothes is discharged into the outer tub 3′ through the dewatering hole 21′ in the side wall and the drain hole 22′ at the bottom of the inner tub 2′, and then discharged outside the washing machine through the drainage hole 7′ and the drain pipeline.
In the existing pulsator washing machine, the space between the side walls of inner tub and outer tub is filled up with water during the washing. But the water between the inner and outer tubs is not used for washing, the water truly used for washing is the water in the inner tub, which wastes a lot water resources. In addition, too much water between the inner and outer tubs will reduce the concentration of detergent or powder detergent in the washing solution.
Many manufacturers made improvements to the above defects, and introduced a water-saving washing machine, which there is no leaking holes in the tub wall of the inner tub for discharging water. The non-porous inner tub is used as a washing tub for containing washing water and as a centrifugal dewatering tub (i.e. inner tub without holes) when the water used for washing and rinsing is all contained in the inner tub without holes. The outer tub of the non-porous water-saving washing machine is actually a container which is used to pool the water dewatered from the non-porous inner tub during the dewatering process. During the drainage, the inner tub rotates at a high speed, the water inside the tub moves upward along the wall of the inner tub under the action of centrifugal force and discharged through the drain hole below the balance ring and on the upper part of the inner tub. Or the drainage outlet which is controllable of opening and closing is provided at the lower part of the inner tub and most of the water is discharged through the drainage outlet. During the centrifugal dewatering, the non-porous inner tub rotates at a high speed, the water left in the clothes moves upward along the wall of the non-porous inner tub under the action of the centrifugal force and discharged into the outer tub through the drain hole. The water is further discharged away through the drainage outlet and the drain pipeline at the bottom of the outer tub. As a result of saving the water in “sandwich” or the water between the inner and outer tubs of the traditional washing machine, the average water saving effect of up to 50%.
However, the drain holes at the upper part of the inner tub of the water-saving washing machine mentioned above are arranged in the wall of the inner tub, and the number of the drain holes are usually small. Otherwise, the structural strength is deteriorated. Due to a small number of the drain holes, the total area of the drain holes is relatively small and the water displacement is limited. During the drainage and the dewatering processes, the centrifugal force coming from the high speed rotation drives most of the water to exceed the height of position provided with the drain holes and part of the water will remain in the inner tub eventually. So a lot of water is remained in the clothes and the dewatering effect is not good. Some of the manufacturers made some improvements, for example, the Chinese patents with application No. 200820003576.3 and the application No. 201020691475.7 disclose a structure of an inner tub and a drain hole of a washing machine.
The structure mentioned above, the use of a balance ring with the inner tub forms a new drainage structure, so that the water moving upward is directly discharged. However, during the dewatering, an eccentricity problem is existed. And the drain holes in the opposite direction of the eccentric position drains faster and the drain holes at the eccentric position drains slower. Until the last part of drains holes finish draining, the opposite position retained more water, which will cost more time to finish dewatering. In addition, the eccentricity degree relatively increases at the part where the eccentricity happened, resulting in slower increasing rotation speed during the dewatering and even the tubs hitting the casing to produce noise. Thus, it needs more time to redistribute the laundry and further increases the dewatering time.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.